Destino: La muerte
by RikkaVp
Summary: "No debería haber figurado en las listas, dicen que… – la chica de ojos negros que hablaba ladeó la cabeza, como si no le entrase en la cabeza la idea que quería expresar – que su invocador ha pagado una millonada para hacerla disponible y hacerla morir en el campo de batalla. Su invocador quiere que muera de la peor forma posible, debe de odiarla mucho."
1. Prólogo

La mayoría de los personajes de este Fan fic no me pertenecen, tan sólo Kathleen, el resto pertenece a Riot Games, yo tan suelo _"bailo"_ con ellos para entretenerme a mí, y al resto, espero que disfrutéis, también cambio un poco el tema, para hacerlo más real, pero intento que se parezca todo lo posible a lo guay del juego xD.

Oh, sí. Ésto es sólo el prólogo, así que tan sólo explico la situación en la que se encuentra la protagonista y un poco el ambiente en el que fluirá la historia, los próximos capítulos intentaré que no sean tan cargantes, ni mucho menos, y si os gusta me gustaría que lo expresarais, ¡al igual que si no os gusta! Me gustaría también las cosas en las que puedo mejorar, y tal. Bye, bye~ ^-^

* * *

**Prólogo**

El suelo era frío, ella no se quejaría mentalmente si su piel no estuviese desnuda y literalmente estampada contra él. En su cabeza, había un doloroso vacío y notaba su corazón latir contra sus costillas sin motivo aparente, eso marcaba en su rostro una mueca de dolor, aparte de aquel gran vacío que inundaba la mayor parte de su mente también había dudas las cuales aun no era capaz de expresar en palabras, cuando abrió los ojos una de esas dudas se reflejó en su rostro.

¿Dónde estaba?

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la sala lentamente y la mueca de angustia de su rostro no tardó en intercambiarse por una mueca de asco, la sala estaba totalmente vacía, bueno, relativamente, si contaba la suciedad de sus paredes, sus rincones y el viejo colchón destartalado no estaba vacía del todo. Intentó incorporarse lentamente, primero apoyando su palma izquierda en el suelo y empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba despegando su mejilla del extrañamente grasiento suelo, apoyó la otra palma en el suelo y ayudó a la izquierda a soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo pero sus brazos no aguantaron lo suficiente para hacerlo y su vulnerable cuerpo volvió a caer al frío suelo que empezaba a acostumbrarse a su temperatura natural. No supo si fue por el asco que le había proporcionado el olor que se estampó en su nariz al levantar el polvo al caer de nuevo al suelo, o si era por el mareo que le producía esa sensación de confusión, pero vomitó, cuando la bilis le rozó la mejilla una nueva arcada abofeteó su cuerpo pero antes de volver a regurgitar consiguió arrastrarse lejos de su vomito, cuando notó la pared estamparse con su espalda, dejó a su cuerpo descansar, cerró los ojos y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

- Tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de grabados, ¿la has visto? – preguntó una voz femenina, a quince pasos de la puerta de aquella celda cuyo inscrito era nuevo: Kathleen. Cuando leyó esa palabra en voz alta se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos para después añadir: – No debería haber figurado en las listas, dicen que… – la chica de ojos negros que hablaba ladeó la cabeza, como si no le entrase en la cabeza la idea que quería expresar – que su invocador ha pagado una millonada para hacerla disponible y hacerla morir en el campo de batalla. Su invocador quiere que muera de la peor forma posible, debe de odiarla mucho. Es más, ha conseguido persuadir al jurado para aumentar considerablemente el precio de su cabeza y que su muerte sea mucho más rápida.

Unos ojos gélidos alzaron la mirada para examinar la puerta entre abierta. Había visto cómo habían traído a la chica, sí, totalmente desnuda, su complexión era delgada, su estatura muy baja, y a pesar de todo eso parecía que había luchado contra los soldados hasta la inconsciencia porque tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de moratones e incluso el labio inferior abierto. Habían tenido que drogarla, había visto la droga reflejada en sus ojos verdes entre abiertos, y sí, también había visto los grabados que recorrían su pálido cuerpo, le habían parecido extraños, complicados, y habían llamado su curiosidad cuando estos brillaron levemente con un atisbo rojizo al tirarla al suelo. Llevaba días inconsciente y faltaba un día para el agrupamiento, si no estaba despierta para entonces no quería ni imaginarse como la despertarían.

Los nombres de los seres que figuraban en las listas eran de "campeones" de toda la península con posibilidades de sobrevivir a una batalla, podrían ser escogidos por unos entes, ser desconocido que son llamados "invocadores" para hacerlos entrar en un campo de batalla en el que tendrían que luchar por su vida y por la vida de su equipo, por cada muerte conseguida por el "campeón" ganaría dinero para él y su "invocador", también lo ganaría si inutilizara al "campeón", el dinero que se gana varía por el poder, la fuerza de la víctima, si la cantidad es muy elevada, es que el ser es considerablemente fuerte, la cantidad de dinero por la muerte del "campeón" la eligen un grupo de personas ajenas totalmente al dinero con el que se juega, al igual que también eligen el tipo de ser que entra en la lista, es extraño que esa cantidad sea manipulada por invocadores, realmente extraño, pero si es cierto lo que ella decía, y el invocador había dado el suficiente dinero para subir el precio de la cabeza de alguien que ni si quiera ha sido elegido por el jurado para entrar en las listas, es que quería que los demás "campeones" se le abalanzaran encima y lo descuartizasen en cuestión de segundos. Si esa chica tuviese posibilidades, el jurado la había obligado a entrar en las batallas de hace mucho, como habían obligado a la mayoría de "campeones", pero estaba destinada a la muerte.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, las nauseas habían desaparecido a pesar de que aun sentía una leve presión en su estomago y Kathleen seguía sin explicarse la razón de su presencia aquí, ese gran vacío seguía presente en su cabeza, por más que quería recordar no lo conseguía, incluso había tenido que meditar sobre su nombre y su estado durante una hora y poco más para darse cuenta de que sentía tanto frío porque estaba desnuda y de que su nombre estaba inscrito en letras pequeñas en una esquina de la puerta, cuando se recompuso y dejó a un lado su estado de histeria su mente le buscó sentido a las otras palabras que había inscritas en la puerta semi-cerrada desde el calor de su posición ovillada en esa esquina. Sus pequeñas manos empezaron a temblar casi instantáneamente al encontrarle sentido, sus ojos, ahora vidriosos y abiertos de par en par se tornaron asustados.

_Liga de Leyendas._


	2. Cap 1: Carnaza Fresca

**Carnaza fresca**

Nada más levantarse perdió el equilibrio pero logró aguantarse a la pared de su izquierda para no caer al suelo, la habían drogado, lo recordaba, había sentido la aguja introducirse en su artería carótida izquierda mientras otro de los encapuchados le golpeaba con fuerza con la rodilla en las costillas, no tardó en caer inconsciente. Bien. Sabía cómo había llegado allí. Sabía que era la Liga de Leyendas. Sabía su nombre. Pequeños detalles que sólo explicaban un porciento muy pequeño de toda la historia.

Vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo algunos tejidos y supuso que sería ropa, con la ayuda de la pared anduvo hacia ellas, la droga que le habían inyectado debió de ser muy fuerte porque aun sentía entumecidas las piernas y la mayor parte de todo su cuerpo, dejó su cuerpo arrodillarse ante las ropas y la escrutó concienzudamente para asegurarse de que no había nada extraño, se basaban en unos pantalones que le llegarían hasta las rodillas y una camisa que seguramente le quedaría grande, ambos eran negros, no se habían parado a pensar en el diseño. Cuando se puso la ropa lo verificó, la camisa le quedaba grande y hacía descubrir su hombro cosa que le resultaba realmente incomodo, intentó cubrirlo mientras se dirigí a la puerta, le costó abrirla del todo, era pesada, lo primero que vio fue una fuente de luz que la cegó durante unos segundos, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su celda. La luz entraba de unas rendijas que hacían de ventanas, las paredes que constituían la siguiente sala en la que estaban eran del mismo estado que el de las de la habitación en la que había despertado, la diferencia de esa sala es que era un largo pasillo en el que alternando había unas puertas con distintos nombres, el pasillo era ancho, pero solitario, a medida que avanzaba descubría puertas abiertas de par en par. Kathleen empezó a leer entre susurros los nombres que encontraba mientras sus piernas empezaban a tomar de nuevo fuerza, poco a poco iba separándose de la pared y empezaba a andar sola, pero antes de poder alejarse totalmente de la pared, un movimiento extraño le llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo, pero al girar el rostro, lo único que encontró, fue una puerta más. Ni si quiera se molestó en leer la inscripción de la puerta, simplemente siguió su camino, es cierto que se sentía observada, pero así se había sentido desde que había pisado ese lugar.

Empezó a escuchar más bullicio, en la distancia, y descubrió que estaba más cerca de ese bullicio del que había pensado, habían muchos seres reunidos, muchos con forma antropomórfica, como ella, y otros simplemente le resultaron tenebrosos y dejó de mirarlos al instante. El techo era muy alto, y en la pared de enfrente, descubrió un tablón de corcho medio roto lo suficientemente grande como para superarle en tamaño a ella, en las demás paredes había más puertas, con más inscripciones, lo único que cambiaba en aquellas puertas era el hecho de que en sus inscripciones no había nombres, sino lugares, por ejemplo: Sala de tiro con arco.

Un empujón hizo que cayera al suelo, se llevó la mano al hombro, poniendo una mueca de dolor, se había raspados las rodillas, pero era lo de menos. Reconoció la capucha de los tres hombres que se habían hecho paso por encima de ella y habían tenido la consideración de "apartarla amablemente". Tenían las mismas capuchas que los hombres que la habían traído. Muchos ojos se fijaron en ellos, otros tantos, en ella.

Los tres hombros se giraron, dando cara a la muchedumbre que tenían delante.

- Silencio – todo rastro de pequeños susurros que habían quedado en la sala desapareció con una simple palabra pronunciaba por la voz más áspera que Kathleen había escuchado en su vida – Todos sabéis que hacéis aquí, habéis sido invocados para un nuevo torneo realizado por la Liga de Leyendas, así que no gastaré saliva en explicaros las normas del torneo, porque como todos sabéis, no hay ninguna. Una vez en el campo de batalla, lo único en lo que pensaréis es en una palabra, según como reaccionen vuestros cuerpos, así de bien os irá. La palabra es: sobrevivir. La primera fase del torneo consistirá en un cinco contra cinco, y el lugar de la batalla será "La Grieta del Invocador" – el hombre sacó una escuchimizada mano de la capa y mostró un pergamino bastante ancho – aquí, los nombres de los integrantes de cada grupo. Esta lista estará aquí no más que cinco horas, quien no la visualice entonces, irá al campo de batalla sumido en una total ignorancia. Desde este momento, campeones, tenéis tres días para preparar vuestra estrategia.

Pasó el pergamino a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban, al abrirlo Kathleen se fijó en que el pergamino no era sólo bastante ancho, sino también lo suficientemente largo. Colgaron el pergamino a lo ancho y los tres abandonaron la sala, a pesar de eso, la sala siguió sumida en un silencio atroz. Kathleen se avergonzó del hecho de que siguiese sentada tras la caída, pero pronto olvidó cualquier tipo de vergüenza y se levantó, algunos ya se habían acercado a las listas. ¿Estaría su nombre allí?

¿Realmente estaba metida ella en ese lio? Sintió presión en su cabeza a cada paso que daba, hasta que paró por el simple hecho de que le sorprendió una raspada voz que gritaba furiosa, al alzar la mirada supo que ese hombre no podía ser ignorado por nadie, ni nada. Era grande, muy grande. Gordo y con una espalda ancha, brazos musculados, su piel desde esa posición parecía grasienta, mojada, y no exageraba si decía que desde aquella posición ya podía oler aquel brebaje que llevaba bajo el brazo que caía de la comisura de su labio, ese alcohol era muy fuerte. Su barrigón y su frondosa barba pelirroja era lo que más resaltaba en su apariencia. Kathleen tuvo un pequeño flash en su cabeza, había oído hablar de él. Gragas. No un borracho cualquiera, con actitud suficientemente impetuosa, era normal que el olor de ese alcohol hubiese llegado a sus narices, poseía algo que sólo poseía él, su propia esencia. ¿Cuándo había oído hablar de él? El vacio en su cabeza se hizo más denso en ese momento, frunció el ceño y se concentró en las palabras de aquel borracho.

- ¡¿No os parece suficiente?! ¡No, claro que no! No es suficiente con un maldito hamster en mi grupo, también tenéis que añadir carnaza fresca. Si he accedido a venir aquí, no es para que me dispongan de un maldito grupo así de pésimo.

Kathleen lo supo, supo que el distintivo "carnaza fresca" era suyo. No lo supo por el hecho de que pensase que ella era carnaza fresca. Sino porque aquel gordo hombre estuvo escrutando la sala durante segundos hasta por fin clavar su mirada a ella y dirigirse con pasos directos hacia su posición.


	3. Cap 2: ¿Teemo te pone en tensión?

Kathleen sintió su gran mano cerrarse bajo la camisa que llevaba puesta, ajustándosela. La levantó cual pluma y la lanzó por los aires como si fuese una pelota. El cuerpo de Kathleen impactó contra la pared de forma violenta. Rebotó unas dos o tres veces en el suelo hasta por fin quedarse totalmente quieta, sintió como su estomago entraba en calor. El golpe la confundió tanto que ni si quiera se dio cuenta que tras pasar unos minutos ya estaba de nuevo contra la pared con la mano de ese gran tío sujetándola y sin rozar el suelo con sus pies. Su fuerte aliento se estampó contra su cara cuando habló, mareándola, mientras tanto, los grabados de Kathleen fueron tornándose carmesí y empezó a sentir más pares de ojos escrutándola.

_- ¿Piensas que si te mato aquí y ahora tu invocador pagará algo digno de asesinar en el campo de batalla?_ – la expresión de Gragas no era de amigos, en sus ojos se leía esa ira retenida, sí, retenida, lo que mostraba sólo parecía ser un enfado pasajero intensificado por el alcohol que había consumido, que también se dejaba ver en sus ojos, y era más del que pensaba, podía asegurar que había pensado en muchísimo. Tras ese último pensamiento, los grabados de Kathleen fueron perdiendo intensidad poco a poco, hasta volver a convertirse en simples tatuajes en su piel. – _¡Para!_ – lo gritó muy cerca de su cara, tanto que pensó que se lo decía a ella, ¿estaba haciendo algo? – _maldito hámster inútil._

_- ¿Teemo te pone en tensión, amigo? _* – una voz aguda y cantarina llegó a los oídos de Kathleen cuando la mano de Gragas dejó de aferrarla tan bruscamente y su cuerpo se cayó al suelo, sus ojos vislumbraron un yordle peludo, después de esas palabras, una pequeña risa infantil le alegró los oídos – _Gragas, ¿te buscas una sanción? Si es así, podrías estampar esa increíble barrigona contra una pared y romperla, aquí vendría bien un poco de vientecito_ – Gragas hizo ademán de cogerlo, pero sus brazos no llegaban a la parte de su espalda en la que se encontraba, y llegaba a ser tan estúpido borracho que no caía que podría estamparlo contra la pared, con la siguiente frase su voz se tornó en un reproche – _y si sigues buscándote la sanción de esta manera no beneficias a nadie, amigo._

Gragas lo alcanzó, cogió una de sus botas y lo separó de su espalda para acercárselo a los ojos, para poder centrarlo con la mirada, el alcohol hacía un efecto óptico al cual ya estaba acostumbrado, Teemo ladeó la cabeza mientras con una de sus manos aguantaba ese pequeño gorro para que no se cayera ya que Gragas lo agarraba poniéndolo boca abajo, volvió a reírse de forma infantil, a pesar de que debería verse en un apuro lo bastante grande como para que se tragara al menos esas pequeñas risas encantadoras que tenía.

_- Es curiosa la forma que tiene tu cara desde esta posición._ – Risueño, sí, puede que en algún mundo eso llegase a ser bueno, pero Kathleen estaba segura de que el nivel de imprudencia que rozaba ese yordle debería ser peligroso en cualquier dimensión.

Una especie de gruñido y quejido, tal vez algo asqueado, juraría Kathleen, no podía describir del todo el sonido tan grotesco que había producido la garganta de Gragas mientras su mano se deshacía del "bichejo" al que había cazado en su espalda, lo lanzó por los aires, su pequeño cuerpo pareció una pelota peluda que se dirigía a una velocidad vertiginosa a una aglomeración de seres. La mirada de Kathleen se desvió a los embriagados ojos de Gragas, que había dado un paso hacia ella, Kathleen pensó que si quisiese, ahora podría pisarla y romperle todos los huesos. No pudo ver el final de la trayectoria de la pequeña bola de pelo flotante, pero sí el final de la flecha que se estampó a centímetros de los grotescos pies de Gragas. En cuestión de segundos, la flecha había desparecido dejando una fina línea que mostraba que la porquería que tenía el suelo se había quemado por la pequeña explosión que había provocado esa flecha. Incluso los dedos de los pies de Gragas se podían notar más rojos, él no sintió el dolor de aquella quemadura y si lo hizo, no lo mostró. Los estragos que había formado hacían ver que eran un flecha de energía con poca potencia. Kathleen alzó la mirada rápidamente, buscando el origen de la flecha de energía, había sentido que el vacio que había en su cabeza se tambaleaba.

Una mirada gélida decidida. Eso fue lo que se encontró.

No la miraba a ella. Lo odió por ello, deseó que la mirara, no podría analizarlo si no lo hacía, su actitud hacia Gragas era demasiado fría.

El arco de energía que proyectaba el talismán que había fusionado con su guante desapareció tan pronto que bajó su brazo, le aguantó la mirada a Gragas durante unos largos segundos interminables, hasta que por fin habló.

_- Los guardias han escuchado el barullo que estás formando, se están acercando, como nos encierren en las celdas, Gragas, vas a tener que estar muy atento a las esquinas y no lo digo sólo por mí. _

_- ¡Aunque no quepas en ellas! _– la pequeña voz cantarina de Teemo añadió eso de fondo, todos la ignoraron, incluso Kathleen.

Ella seguía inquietada, sentía que conocía el nombre de aquel chaval y le frustraba el hecho de que su nombre en su cabeza no tomaba forma de palabras. Al sentir movimiento en Gragas volvió a desviar la mirada a él, esta vez accedió, se giró y se alejó de ella, tras volver a mirar al chaval sus miradas se toparon.

Ezreal. Un sentimiento de alivio inundó su cuerpo tras acordarse.

_- Sólo esta vez, novata. No volveré a tener consideración contigo._

Tras decir esas palabras Kathleen ladeó la cabeza viendo como se giraba y se alejaba. Los seres se habían dispersado, ella se mantuvo unos minutos más allí, sentada en el suelo, mirando la reacción de los demás ante los guardias que habían aparecido en las puertas.

_- Sabes hacer algo_ – no era una pregunta, Teemo no le había preguntado si servía para algo, lo había afirmado, y le agradó. Le agradó muchísimo. A pesar de que la mirada de reojo con aires que no pudo identificar, cualquier atisbo de inocencia había desaparecido de su voz al decir eso.

Kathleen sabía defenderse. Y no sólo eso.

El problema era que no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

* * *

*Esta frase la he cogido para poder daros a conocer en algún lado la canción de HelenaHachechan, porque creo que ha hecho muy buen trabajo: watch?v=HY1AFyroO8I xD


End file.
